Fix you
by Semmiiie
Summary: AU/AH - Damon left with Katherine without saying anything to anyone. When Stefan finally moved on with his life without his brother, Damon shows up. Can Stefan forgive him and see that there is something terrible wrong? Can they help Damon before it's to late or maybe even a better question would Damon even accept there help..? And were is Katherine in this all?
1. Chapter 1

Yo, I have written a story in dutch and I was thing why wouldn't I translate it? So i did and maybe it's crap or maybe you like it. Your choice, well enjoy!

**Prologue **

A boy walked in silence over a dirty road. He made his way trough the graveyard. With a sign he stroke his hand trough his black raven hair. He closed his eyes against the intense pain he felled inside him. The tears who he had been fighting against had won the battle and streamed down his face. It blend together with the salted rain. He smiled darkly. Slowly he came to a stop and turned to the grave next to him. He felled to his knees for the grave from his mother. His mother, the one person on this world, who loved him dearly. ''Mommy..'' he whispered. He could feel something break within him. Years of fighting, battling against good and evil came here at an end. It was time to trow the towel in the ring. He laughed ironic.

"I had promised him an eternity of misery... " He told it to no one in particular. "That's one promise I can't make come true." He stared down at his hands in troughs if he watch the sand fall from his fingertips bend with blood. His blood. "I screwed up mom." He made his hand to a fist. "I never trough I was going to say this but maybe father was right after all." He her-opened his fist. Sand with more blood showed them self. It was still his blood, his freaking blood. He tried not thinking about the blood and the dirt that was spread out on his clothes. Or the liters blood he lost on his way up here. He just wanted to take a nap and wake up the next day. He cursed in desperation. Hopeless he stroke again his hand trough his raven hair. Why hadn't he see this coming? Signed he lied down next to the grave of his mothers. The place his father always told him he would die. He smiled sadly. ''This is it mother.'' he whispered the words softly.

He felt how his muscles relaxed them self. It was just like the energy he had the last pair hours was disappearing. Seeking out his body. ''This is the end.'' His breathing became more labored, more less steadier.. like he was losing the will to survive. With all the strength he could find he opened his eyes when he heard footsteps come closer. Two legs came in sight. In a blur he could smell the deodorant of his little brother. He smiled meaningful. '''Sorry little bro.'' After he said that his eyes felled closed for the third time that day. He didn't feel how his little brother picked him up or how he slapped him in hope to get him waking up. Just like how he didn't hear the begging and the broken promises for him to get up.

**Chapter 1**

Flashback

_A little boy, not older then six years old, runs enthusiast trough the hall. Even when he still was dressed in his pyjamas and his brown hair still not brushed, was he smiling like nothing could hurt him. His dark brownish eyes were shining in excitement. The door at the end of the hall was slammed closed. An old man putted down his baggage and turned to his son. ''Good morning Stefan.'' He smiled true full. _

_The boy jumped immediately in his fathers open arms. Salvatore embraced his arms around his youngest son and clapped against his back, in awkward. ''Come boy its time to eat.'' Without another word Stefan worm himself out of his fathers entrancement. He runs to the kitchen so quick as he could manages. _

_''Come Damon! Father is home!'' Laugh fills the kitchen when Stefan makes his return in the hallway. A second later an other boy follows him. He is wearing a simple sport outfit. His raven hair is soaked wet from the rain outside when he was out for his morning run. To think the boy was just ten years old. The raven hair fell for his eyes when he was eyeing the man doubtful. He was leaning against the kitchen door. The smile who was pasted on his face didn't reach his eyes. He lied his hand on Stefan shoulder as protection for the man they called his father. It needed much effort to calm his self down.  
_

_''Father.'' His voice was calm, but deep down he was anything but calm. How could his father be back? How long would he stay this time and better how much would he destroy this time in this short visit of him. He shook his head in frustration. It wasn't a secret that Salvatore had become a bitter man. There were people who said that the dead of his mother had destroyed everything in him that made him good. The only one who could now get him to open up and let see the good in him was Stefan. His pride.  
The last present his wife had given him. Salvatore growled if he looked angry at his oldest son. Maybe if the bastard, the load of shit had listed to him that day. Maybe his wife would be still alive to this day. And again he felled the icy cold hands that embraced his hearth._

_"I take the food is ready?'' he snapped at his oldest and passed his children the kitchen in. Stefan looked almost scared at Damon. His lower lip was trembling. Damon winked at his little brother and smiled kindly as if he wanted to say that everything would be okay. No words escaped there lips but still Stefan understood what is brother wanted to say and nodded. they didn't need anyone, they got each other._

End flashback

* * *

**TBC.**

This was it for today! Please if you got tips or something what would help me to improve my English pm me! Or you just want to say something I love reviews like we all do! Bye, see you next time C:


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews. You all are amazing!

* * *

The light of the moon lighted the whole room carefully. Just like the music of the radio. Two persons were dancing between the furniture what stood in the middle of the room. After ten minutes there let them self fall down on this red cough. She kissed him on his lips. ''I love you Stefan.'' Muttered she happy. She let her fingers dance on his hand and her feet stroke softly his leg. Stefan smiled. ''I love you to, Elena.'' They shared this look of love. She toke his hand when she stood up. How longer she looked at him how more haunted emotion and memories she could read in his eyes. Gently she squeezes his hand as if she wanted to say that everything would be okay. Just like how Damon used to do it. In frustration shook Stefan his head. He didn't want to think about his big brother. He didn't want to feel the pain that it brought with it. He focuses himself on Elena. Her eyes lied on the clock, that hang on the wall, that said elf o'clock. She leaned to him and stroke her hand down his jaw. He toke her hand immediately.

She smiled again at him. ''I have to go home, Stefan.'' Whispered when she kissed him dearly. ''Jenna is waiting for me.''

He nodded in understatement en pushed himself up before taking her in this big huge. His eyes told her what he didn't dared to ask; _'Stay with me'. _Elena sighed deep when she saw his deeply pain reflected in his eyes. The pain many others had left behind. She growls softly before rolling her eyes. ''Alright, I call Jenna that I stay here with you tonight.'' She grasped his head and kissed him with passion. With all her strength she pinched him against the cough. He mounded softly before kissing her back. He embraced his arms around her and turned her around before he pressed himself against her. They stroke each other with passion while there tongues were fighting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

His eyes were shot open as if someone attacked him in his sleep. He looked at Elena, who was sleeping next to him, he smiled soft at the sight of his girlfriend. She was nibbling on her underlip while she sleeps. He kissed her forehead. ''I love you so much.'' he whispered. Without giving her another look he went down stairs. In his way he toke some jogging pants and a shirt. Just when he arrived downstairs he remembered was woke him up in the first place. There was a loud knock on the door. Curious he went to open the door. Without any doubt he opened it. The first thing he wanted to do when he saw who it was, was to shut the door again. But he was to late. He let his had slip from the handle. His mouth hang open when he stared down at the other guy. ''Damon.'' He didn't know what to say.

The boy at the other side of the door grinned arrogant. ''Hello little brother.''

Without saying something Damon walked past Stefan. Seconds passed before Stefan made a move to follow him. He let the door slip in the slot so quietly as he could. After that he almost runs to Damon. ''What are you doing here?'' The words at left his mouth before he knew what he was doing. Damon was standing with his back at him. He was staring at a photo what was token years ago. It was a photo of him, Stefan and his parents.

Stefan rubbed is temple and signed. He lied his hand on Damon's shoulder. He tried not to think about how Damon flinched and was squeezing his eyes terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan's voice sounded colder then the first time. Like the way how the old man came to his answers. Without any warning Damon slapped his hand away and stepped backwards. His face was whipped clean from any emotion you could think of.

"Come one I would never miss the first school day of my little brother, would I?"

Stefan shook his head angry. ''Why now, Damon?'' He felt the pain of years ago return.

''I'm here now.'' Damon smiled cold. ''It must be enough for the saint Stefan.''

"Now isn't enough brother." Snapped Stefan before turning around and running out of the room, hurt in anyway he could think of.

Damon let himself fall on the cough and smiled at the trough how much Stefan looked like his father. He stood up again when he heard the footsteps disappearing up stairs. He walked to the cupboard where his father always stored is liqueur. He smiled softly when he saw the old bottles standing there. His father was proud of those bottles. He called them always his pride. He shook his head rebels. Like his father would miss one bottle. Without thinking he toke at a bottle of Whisky.

Quickly he poured a glass for himself. Normal he would drink right out the bottle but he didn't think Stefan would approve it. He growled, yeah, like he really cared.  
In one swallow he emptied the whole glass. Again he poured himself another one. Without looking at what he did he placed the bottle back in the cupboard. With a sign he walked back to the cough. He stroke his hand down his raven hair. He toke another drink of his whisky when he closed is eyes. The question witch Stefan had asked him was still running circles in his head. _Why had he come back? _He rubbed his temple. The true was, he had never wanted to leave. He had wanted to stay here with his little brother and he had wanted to build here a life with the love of his life. He smiled evil and shook his head slowly. He knew better then that. With her he never could build a life, because of her he was sitting in this mess. He cursed soft. He wasn't allowed to think about it. About the pain or the angst he was feeling deep down. He didn't wanted to remember what had happened there. He just wanted to forget. In frustration he jumped of the cough and trowed his glass against the wall. The glass spread out in ten thousand pieces. He felt tears running down his cheeks when he looked down at the pieces on the ground. For the first time in a long time he felt beaten. Like someone had slapped him in the face and had yanked his hearth out.

''Katherine, where are you?'' he whispered to no one. exhausted closed he his eyes and before he knew he felt in a deep, troubled sleep.

* * *

And what did you think about it? Good? Bad?

If you have any tips I love to hear them! Loves!x.


	3. Chapter 3

Still thank for all your reviews and all. I got a trailer for this story.. made it a half year ago in January ;p. youtu .be / GAneBihn0dc... but I don't know of the link works because its being a bitch... Well enjoys the next chapter theeeeeeen! After all your awesome, so I wanted to update really soon.

* * *

_Flashback _

_He shove his hands farther in his pockets. Gently he blows a cloud of cold air. Fascinated with it he stared straight at it when it slowly disappeared. He smirked sadistic. Everything is fading, everything is disappearing. He let is focus fall on the threesome just before him. The way there acting told him they hadn't seen him or noticing him.  
His father gave Stefan a hand and laid his baggage in the car. Stefan toke the hand of his father and shook it smiling. His smile became bigger when his father said something.  
The young lady next to Stefan hugged his father tenderly, as if they knew each other for years. He shook his head and looked again at his little brother. An icing cold feeling surrounds is heart when he saw them kissing. It was like the world had go one, without him. Like they had forgotten about his existence. Next to him some branches creaked. Damon closed his eyes knowing what was coming. _

_"Did you really think you could escape me, boy?'' a voice filled with rage told him behind him. A hand was lied on his shoulder as a warning. ''Listen boy, you got two choices here.. or you work with us and no one get wounded or it's going to be very painful.'' The smirk of the man had become hateful. Damon looked again at his little brother and swallowed. He wanted to scream so load, but he couldn't do it. He wanted to tell Stefan he needed to run, to hide, but the risk was to big. His eyes moved over at the ally's. And he just knew if he did something now, Stefan wouldn't survive this. So he turned around, smiling._

''_What are you saying Klaus? I have never disobeyed before, have I?'' Without any emotion left he let them take him away._

_End flashback_

With a deep air swallowing Damon shoot up in fear, wide awake. Stefan looked at him uncomfortable and murmured something under his breath before he manned up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.'' He held up a blanked. "I trough.. maybe your cold and... yeah.. well.. just take it." Quickly he gave the blanked to Damon. He wanted to leave but then he saw the bottle whisky standing there in all his glory and the pieces glass on the ground. ''Oh.'' He messaged his temple and sat down next to Damon on the cough. "Your just here and your already destroying pa's his stuff." He laughed ironic. ''He always said you will be is dead someday.''

For the first time in years Stefan heard is big brother laugh. For real this time, not the fake laugh he used when they where little children. Suddenly it stopped again.  
Whipped clean of any emotion Damon looked at his little brother.

''If dad dies, he will die by his own hands.. not mines.'' His voice sounded cold.

Stefan grimaced at that. ''Why are you here Damon?'' He signed. ''And I mean the real reason.''

Damon held up his shoulders. ''I already told you I didn't want to miss your first day of school.''

There was a short silence after that. Stefan was staring at Damon like he got three heads. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it immediately again.

''Uhh..'' For a second he was lost for words. ''The years is already over..'' He swallowed painful. What for game was Damon playing?

The little color in Damon's face faded away. His breathing became quicker, more irregular. Without thinking Stefan grabbed his shoulders. He felt how his brother stiffed under his tough and how he flinched. As if he was terrified that Stefan would attack him. Immediately Stefan let go of him and murmured sorry under his breath.

"Your okay? Deem?" It stayed still while Damon calmed himself down.

"Of course I'm fine.'' he told Stefan dull. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Stefan held up his shoulders in confusion. ''I don't know maybe because you just got an panic attack.'' He shook his head. ''He don't get a panic attack just like that, Deem. What happened?'' He watched as Damon stood up, shivering like it was null degrees outside.

"I didn't have a panic attack and nothing happened." Damon grabbed the bottle of whisky again and swallowed the whole bottle in once. "And since when do you call me Deem?" Curious he looked at Stefan, who walked up to him and grabbed the bottle out of his hand, disappointed.

"Since always."

''Since always.'' mocked Damon his little brother. "If I remember correctly little brother you stopped when father came back living with us."

Stefan bitten his underlip while he cleaned up the bottle. Damon smirked deeply. ''Yea.. Yeah.. you don't have to tell me, little bro.'' He waved his hand. ''I know you love me deep within.'' Stefan signed.

"I hated you, Damon." He whispered. ''I really do.'' Damon only rolled his eyes. ''You went away! I came home to have dad telling me that you had picked up your stuff and just had left me. You went without saying goodbye.. you just left...'' Tears where rolling down his face. "And for years you didn't call me or let me know you where still alive.. even dad trough you where dad. And then out of the blur your standing for my door. I hated you Damon and maybe I still do." Angry he wiped the tears away. "Where is Katherine?" Again he watched the color in Damon's face fading away.

Damon just shook his head and swallowed difficult. "I don't know."

Stefan coughed in disbelieve. ''You don't know? Whats that supposed to mean?'' Years ago when Damon had just met Katherine they where always together. Even when Damon had to make sure everything was running and the whole house got enough to eat it was Katherine who stood next to him, smiling.

"Mm. I think you did hear it perfectly." He smirked sadistically. "She left me behind to rot and I don't care." Without giving Stefan one look he stood up. "I'm out of a walk." And before Stefan could stop him, Damon was gone outside.

* * *

And what do you think?

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, you don't have any idea how happy you make me guys. I'm just finished with work and I saw all these reviews and felt so loved. Thank you so very much!  
Before I start I want to say sorry for all my mistakes. In writing or in grammatical. I know I make them but when I'm writing I just don't see them. Like when I want to write 'dead' and I write 'dad' My spelling control don't tell me I have writing it wrong.. and I don't see it. I just see it hours later.. so sorry for my mistakes.

And there will be more flashbacks about Klaus and ect. They things what has happened when they where younger will be told in flashbacks, just like the things what happened with Damon.. everything will be told C:

Again thank you so freaking much for reviewing! And enjoy - it's a little shorter then before...

* * *

It toke a quarter of an hour before Stefan finally had cleaned every piece of glass from the ground and the smell of whisky had leaved the floor covering. His head felt like lead and it was just like his brains was switched with a thick sort mud. His cheeks were shining with dried up tears. Behind him the clock strike nine o 'clock. A half hour ago he had called his father to let him know Damon was alive. The worst of all was the knowing it toke with it. The knowing that Damon really had left him. Before he could have make up stories about that Damon had been in this accident. And when he wanted to call him to fix the bond between the two of them, he had died. That he never got the change to call Stefan to tell him that he loved him and missed him so damn much. That he loved his little brother. But now its different. For Stefan this means that it had been Damon's choice. And Damon hadn't wanted to keep contact with in. Angry he trowed the towel, which he was using to clean up, in the corner of the room. His father had promised him to come as quick he could. Stefan closed his eyes and messaged his temple, again. He got this feeling that something wasn't alright and something told him it had something to with Damon. He tried to shake the feeling of him when he walked upstairs. In silence he lied down next to Elena and wrapped his arms around her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A grayish crow crowed to his ally's en tried to chase them away by hitting them with his wings. Fascinated stared Damon at the crow while he tried to get free of the hold of the others. In silence he trough back at the time when he didn't could take freedom for granted. His trough was pull back to the park where he was sitting in when someone came sit next to him. The man was wearing a black shirt and a baggy jeans. He smelled of a mix from tobacco, alcohol and mint sweet deodorant. His face was slightly unshaven. And his black hair was shorter then Damon could remember. On his face he was wearing a grimace while he kept staring at Damon.

Damon smirked at the man while he winked to the older man next to him. ''Saltzman.'' he greeted.

The man shook his head in amusement. ''Damon Salvatore.. the rumors went around that you were dead.'' Damon held up his shoulders.

''Ah well, you know what rumors are like.. people like to exaggerate a bit.''

Alaric shook his head smirking. He toke with his left hand a package of cigarettes out of his pocket. Without any trouble he putted one on. Polite he offered Damon also a cigarette bus he shook his head, no. Alaric held op his shoulder and toke a smoke.

''You didn't change a bit, did you?''

Damon's smirk became wider. "I know, I know, I'm just terrific." A silence started while Alaric, stared at Damon full of concern. Before Damon had disappeared from the earth, they had been best friends. _Drink-buddy's _like Damon used to call them. You would almost forget that Alaric was his history teacher.

"What are going to do know?"

I seemed that Damon would ignore him for a moment when Damon kept staring forwards. But nothing was lesser true. "I don't know, man."

"Why are you here, Damon?" Again he toke a smoke of is cigarette. "I know you Damon, you wouldn't leave to come back later. And if I remember correctly you where planning to start a life with Kath-.''

"Shut up." His voice was cold, emotionless.

"Come on, yesterday I still trough you were dead..." He swallowed difficult. ''For moths I trough my best friend was dead, don't you think I deserve to know what happened?'' Amazed he looked up when he heard Damon laugh.

"It doesn't matter where I have been or what happened, Saltzman." Without saying another word Damon stood up. ''I'm back and better then I ever been.'' With a wink he turned around and without waiting for an answer he walked away.

* * *

This is this.. Well if you got any tips or comments please tell me! 


	5. Chapter 5

Guten tag! Am back again. Sorry for my long absence. School and work were both being a bitch, but work cooled down and for school I only can say ; VACATION. HOLY SHIT, YEAH. Well now, that was that and now back to the story =D.

To ever one out there, thanks for reading and for all the reviews.. you'r all amazing.. but in special thanks to ivreaencrever.. Your review was so kind. No body has been so nice to me about my grammar and everything before.. really thank you so much!

And for what happened to Katherine and Damon, you have to read. Everything they past, present and future will be write down. Don't worry! =D.

* * *

The clock strikes half past nine when Elena slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at Stefan who laid next to her. Careful she climbed out of her bed. She watched him afraid she had woke him up, but he didn't stir a bit. Her brownish pyjamatop reached her knees. On her toes she walked quietly downstairs on the oak-wood stairs. Softly she song a song her mother always song for her when she was a child. Years ago, maybe two or three, both her parents had died in a accident. There had been a drunk driver and he had smashed is car in her parents car. She stopped abrupt when she heard the door closing behind her. She could feel her heart beat rise when she turned around, scared. She toke a inhale of air when she saw a man standing there. Just standing and doing nothing. Afraid she toke a step back. He smiled full of charm at her.

''You must been Elena, I am Damon.. Stefan's brother.'' He putted his hand out to her, careful she shake it.

''Stefan never told me he had a brother.'' she told him full of doubt. Swallowing difficult when she told him this lie. Stefan had told her but it wasn't if he still could remember he told her about his brother. Stefan had drunk to much that evening when he had purred his hearth out.

Damon laughed. ''Ach Stefan isn't one to brag.''

She nodded slow. Uneasy she looking around her like she was looking for something to talk about. ''Euh..'' Softly she was biting on her underlip. ''Not to be rude or something but why are you here?'' She chuckled nerves. ''I mean.. I have been in a relationship for years now and I didn't even know you existed... Euh.. so.. ''

Shaking his head Damon smiled arrogant. ''Elena, Elena, Elena..'' Click clacked he mocked. ''That Stefan spout his hearth out by the first time you met, doesn't mean I'm going to do that.'' With that he walked up the stairs, to his old room, without sending Elena another glare.

The door behind her was pushed open but Elena didn't hear it. Just like she didn't feel how someone held her to his chest. It was just when Stefan kissed her in her hair that she noticed him.

"Hey my lady." Smiled he happy. His words where soft as if he wanted to calm her down and protect her of a monster. She turned around and hugged him.

"why didn't you tell me you got a brother?" Whispered she in his broad chest. He laughed awkward.

"It's complicated... But I can assume you have meet Damon? "

She nodded and kissed him quickly on the mouth. ''Aren't you happy to see your brother again?" There was a silence between the love couple. No one said anything while Stefan stared forwards, not knowing what to tell Elan. Subtle he wrong himself out the arms of Elena.

Without saying anything he walked to the kitchen. But before he disappeared, he looked around at Elena over his shoulder. "Before I forget Matt called if we could come to Caroline's tonight for a drink or something." And then he went quickly the kitchen in. confused Elena raced after him.

''When did you have the time to call Matt? Last time I saw you, you were asleep.'' A laugh filled the room. ''No Stefan, seriously.. when?''

''This morning.. before someone decided to ruin my night rest.'' Winked he. Easy, without any pressing, he started to make sandwiches. "What do you want on your sandwich, darling?" He chuckled awkward. ''Cheese? Or Omelet D' Luxe?''

"Surprise me Stefan." Laughed Elena. In a handy way she toke two glasses out of the cast behind Stefan. Careful she putted it on the table and she shed some d'orange for both of them. when she was done she lied the bottle d'orange back in the fridge. "Why don't we ask Damon if he wants join us when we go to Caroline's?" Stefan looked at her with big eyes, but Elena shook her head that she wasn't done talking. ''Come on, this way he meets your friends and you don't get all this uncomfortable question about who Damon is and all.''

''As if Damon wants to go.'' tried Stefan and Elena glared at him.

''Have you ask him already?''

''No.. but... ''

Elena rolled her eyes. ''But what Stefan? Just try it.. ''

''Alright fine! But don't expect him to say yes when I told him dad is coming home.''

An ironic chuckle filled the room. Immediately Elena and Stefan turned around at the same time in shock. Stefan closed his eyes in panic. Shit, he hadn't seen this coming. ..

"You called father? After everything that bastard has done.. you still call him?" Damon shook his head. In blinded fury he slammed his fist in the wall. ''Let me guess.. he is coming back to finish his work? When you see him tell him that Katherine is waiting for his call.'' He held his head a little to the right when he was looking at Stefan with this arrogant smirk. Pend up rage and a little bit of adrenaline made it that Stefan opened his eyes again.

''How dare you! After everything dad did for you? Is this your way of showing the man who raised you that your thankful for all the things he has done for you?'' Before Stefan had spoken his words he knew it was a mistake. Immediately he stepped back. If he could he would have swallowed every word he had said, but it was to late. He had said it and there wasn't a way back now.

Damon leaned on the wall behind him. He had his arms folded and his eyebrows were raised.

''What the man has done for me? Seriously after everything Stefan.. '' The smirk was back. ''The only thing I want to show him brother is how it feels.''

Patient Stefan waited for Damon to continue with his speech. There was this short silence when Stefan realized that Damon wasn't going to continue his speech.

"What do you mean? How what feels?" A little annoyed and frustrated Stefan trows his arm in they air. Elena looked at him in concern but he ignored it. Damon looked at him as if he was stupid and shook his head, also annoyed.

"Don't tell father Hi from me, will you." He told his little brother before he walked away. Then he remembered something. ''Oh and before I forget it.. I will not go with you to your stupid tea party.'' And then Damon was gone.

Elena looked at Stefan and Stefan smiled at her. "That went better then I trough it would.''

* * *

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm trying to tell you guys two stories in one. A story about a man who went trough hell and came back from a horrible place to see everything has change. Who tries to protect himself from everyone by pulling up a wall so big no one sees his pain, and a story about a boy who lost his brother and had everything changed on him and he just didn't know how to react or continue living knowing his brother betrayed him for his girlfriend and then out of the blue he came back. That's the main thing I wanted to write about and I hope you can find it back. The pain from them both and not only from one. That's what I think the show is about, to be honest. Well, this was my ramble about nothing and everything at the same time.. I would say enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Stefan toke a pan out of the cast and dumped on the fire. With more strength that he had needed, he trowed a piece of butter in the frying-pan. He has a bitter laugh.

''Maybe I should not have called my father.'' Elena lifted up her shoulder. For a moment there was a deadly silence and the only thing that was making a noise was the butter who was hissing in the pan. Stefan turned around and held out four eggs out the cast above him. Without waiting he broke them and trowed it in de middle of the pan. ''But what did he expect me to do, Elena? They said he was dead.'' He trowed the eggs shells on the sink en turned himself to Elena. Tears where rolling down his face. ''Everyone told me he was dead! And then out of the blue he is standing there and god knows where hes been or what happened and.. father has the right to know that his oldest son is still alive.. or hasn't he?''

Elena nodded slowly and hugged him. "Stt.. you did good.. Stefan.. you did good..'' she whispered in his ear. ''Probably he is just scared.. but in the end he will be thankful.. just wait and you will see.'' She tried to sheer him up. Stefan only nodded and grabbed her arm

"I love you.." He whispered soft in the palm of her hand. Quickly he gave her a kiss and then he let her go. With a unfocused look he went back to make an omelet. If it just was so easy like Elena had said.

_Flash Back _

_A little boy pulled the cover of his bed over his head, hoping to block the voices that was heard from downstairs. Tears were rolling over his cheeks. Why? Was the only question he could come up with on this moment. 'Why where they fighting?', 'Why had father been drinking again?' but mostly 'Why was Katherine downstairs?'. He squeezed his eyes closed when he heard something fall in thousand pieces. After a couple seconds, when he was over the shock Stefan climbed out of his bed. _

_So gent as he could he walked towards the stairs. There he could everything that was said in the living-room. Scared he grabbed the banister with both his hands. _

_"Worthless, a failure in every way.. just like your mother." Stefan recognized it as the voice of his father. In shock he started to cry again. ''Give me one reason boy. One reason and you can go.'' Stefan could hear someone run downstairs. _

_''I can give you thousands reason and even then you would wish you never even trough about asking it.'' Stefan could hear the fury in his brothers voice. _

_''Damon!'' Katherine's voice sounded more in distraught, like she didn't know what to do. ''Lets go to my house.'' By those words Stefan closed his eyes. Afraid that they would left him here alone with his father he runs down the stairs. His hands were shaking when he opened the door. _

_''Don't go! Please... don't leave me here!'' he screamed crying while he jumped in Damon's open arms. Damon catches his little brother without any effort. _

_"Sttt.. I won't go.. I would never leave you behind.. little bro. " He whispered in the brownish hair of Stefan. ''I have you Stef. I have you..'' _

_Stef. Ik heb je..''_

_End flash back_

* * *

**Time skip **

Elena and Stefan stood hand in hand before the door of Caroline's house. Or her mothers house. They waited a couple seconds before someone opened. A girl with middle long blond hair, that had here and there a curl in it, stood happily in the door opening. She was smiling from top to toe and welcomed the couple enthusiastically with a little bow. Elena hugged Caroline immediately. "Hello! Sorry were late!"

Stefan only nodded in greeting and went without saying anything to the living-room, were every else were talking. Caroline looked at Elena with her eyebrows raised.

"What's up with him?"

Elena smiled some what awkward. ''It's complicated..'' started she slowly. She even grubbed the back of her head. ''Did you know Stefan has a brother?'' Quick she looked behind her as if Stefan was standing there but when she saw no one she relaxed. Caroline's eyes became bigger. Elena could sworn she saw panic in the eyes of her best friend.

''Damon?'' she offers gentle. Her breathing became faster, quicker. ''Damon is back? Shit... '' Elena stared at Caroline..

''What? Did he do something to you or... ?'' she wanted to hug her friend but Caroline slapped her arms away.

''No.. he didn't do anything.'' Her words were kill. ''Come then we go to the others.'' Together they walked in silence to the living-room. Every one went to Elena to greet her. Smiling Elena sat next to Stefan on the cough.

''Hey everyone.'' she said waving. In the socked of her eyes she saw Caroline talking to Tyler. She leaned forwards in hope that she could hear what there were saying. Caroline looked for a second at her and then turned back to Tyler. ''Do you think we have to call Klaus?'' was the only thing Elena actually could hear.

She saw Tyler shake his head and the panic disappeared immediately from Caroline's face. A big smile returned in the place for it. She turned around to face the guests. Then she let herself fall backwards on Tyler's lap. He rolled his eyes and stroke her hair also smiling like a madman. Caroline grabbed his hand and lied it down on her tummy.

On that moment walked Jeremy and Matt trough the door. They both held something like soda and bags filled with ships. ''Let's the party begin!'' they said at once and give each other an high five. Bonny, who said straight before Tyler and Caroline, rolled her eyes.

''Grow up!'' mocked she irritated. Then she turned to Caroline. ''In the text you send me you said you two wanted to tell us something?'' Now, Elena looked also in full concern at the two teenagers. She looked at Bonny with a look that asked 'Did something happen?' Then she looked at Caroline.

Tyler sneezed Caroline's hand and Caroline smiled at him. ''Alright I tell you guys.'' she chuckled.

On that moment started Stefan to laugh. ''Let me guess, you two going to marry?'' Without any warning a pillow landed on his head. Caroline and Tyler only shakes they head still smiling. ''No its better then that.'' With a dreamy look they stared at each other.

With a smirk she turned around to face, yet again, her friends. She lied her hand on her tummy. Softly she bit her underlip. ''I'm getting a baby.'' she offers happily. The reactions she got was something less enthusiastically.

''Who is the father?'' Jeremy asked while he grabbed a hand full of chips and crammed in his mouth. Tyler looked at him with a look that could have killed him and Caroline rolled her eyes in irritation. Jeremy held up his hands in protection. ''Easy.. Easy.. it was just a question!''

Elena stood up and hugged Caroline for the second time that day.

''What an amazing news! congratulations!'' They let each other go and Elena went to Tyler so Bonnie could go to Caroline. But Bonnie kept sitting frozen in her chair.

''Did you tell your mother already?'' Bonnie's voice were higher then normal. Caroline just shake her head.

''No and I'm so not going to tell her.. she just going to make a scene out of this.''

''How do you think you can hold this a secret, Car?'' Asked Stefan now to.

''Well, maybe I am going to tell her..'' She answered bitter. ''About nine moth or something.'' Elena shook her head.

''What are you telling her when she asks why your tummy is growing?'' She laughed soft. ''You can't avoid her for the next nine moth.''

In frustration Caroline went to Tyler and sat down on his laps. She laughed softly when she lied her head down. ''Pff.. just watch me.''


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie just wanted to open her mouth when she was disrupt by the bell. You almost could say to Caroline ''Your saved by the bell!''. In question everyone looked at each other. Like everyone in the room was thinking the same ting 'who was standing for the door?' Caroline let Tyler go before she pulled herself to her feet's.

''Someone ordered pizza?'' joked she while she smiled at her friend. Here and there she could hear chuckle and laughing while she let the door of the room fall closed after her. Softly singing to herself she opens the main door. Quickly the smile disappeared as quick it had come. ''Shit! What are you doing here?'' Without a warning she grabbed the boy his arm and pulled him inside. ''Are you crazy? If they see you there will come get you.'' She was pacing between the hall. ''Tyler is sitting there by the rest of my friends and I can't say for sure if he would betray you or not.''

''What do you mean by 'betray Damon?''' Startled Caroline turned around to the door again. She cursed soft. ''Alaric... I'm sorry I didn't see you there.'' She tried to change the topic and turned to the other boy. ''I didn't mean that to happen either.'' Damon shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

''Typical.'' A hand grabbed again his arm. This time it was Alaric who pulled him to his spot.

''You don't get away with it that easy. What's the matter, Damon?''

Caroline shook her head. ''Tell him Damon... If Klaus finds out where you are... '' faltered she.

A smirk crept on Damon's face. ''He won't know that I'm here or you must still have contact with the bastard.'' He looked at her challenging. ''All this is your opportunity off course.'' Her face wore a look of confused, what makes Damon laugh darkly. ''Come on, everyone saw how you looked at Klaus. To bad, that he only saw Katherine.'' Caroline screamed in disbelieve.

''How dare you! After everything you should be thanking me!''

Damon's smirk disappeared immaterially. ''For what exactly? For the evenings when you came to me so you could talk about your little teenage problems? It's not like you tried to free me or something.'' Caroline looked uncomfortable at her shoes. On that moment the door was smashed open.

''What is happening here?'' Stefan stood asking in the door opening. ''We heard someone scream and .. Damon what are you doing here?''

Damon smiled evil. ''Hey little brother nice meeting you here.'' Stefan signed.

''You knew I would be here Damon. The right question is what are you doing here? This morning you told us you didn't wanted to come and still here you are.'' Alaric coughed. ''Oh hey Alaric.'' Alaric only nodded in greeting. Damon on the other side was leaning comfortable against the wall.

''That was before father showed up.''

The smile on Stefan's face became bigger. ''Dad is home? He is never that quick!''

Damon rolled is eyes arrogant. ''He really does everything in his will to annoy me, doesn't he?'' He turned to Alaric. ''Maybe we should go before the party starts to become to interesting for my likening.''

Alaric only shook his head frowning. ''Do you really think I would let you outside after everything that is being said?'' He stroke his hand trough is hair to calm is nerves. "What in gods name did you do when you where gone, dude?" A short silence filled the room. While Stefan brains where working on top speed searching for the answer about what Alaric was talking about. Damon was just staring at the ceiling like they would just forget about him.

As matter of fact it was Caroline who decide to break the silence. Her stem got this weak shiver in it. She was pushing her nails deeply in her skin. If you looked good you could read the chaos in her eyes, the desperate. As if she was scared for something. ''Please Damon..'' Damon sighed and pushed himself of the wall.

''What do you want me to do barbie girl?'' Caroline closed and her opened her eyes. The desperate, the fear was entire gone. Damon smirked. This was the worrier, who he had learned to know on the camp. the woman who tried everything to win Klaus for her.

''You know what Damon? Screw you.'' Sneered she while she almost stamped on the ground beneath her. ''Don't tell it, my part you choke on it.'' Without giving anyone a look she runs upstairs. To her own room. Bonny and Elena followed immediately. Stefan took this chance to actually talk to his brother or that was he hoping to do. He studied Damon thoughtful. His black raven hair wasn't combed. The intense blue eyes who nothing reflected then emptiness. Stefan frowned.

''What is going on, Deem?''

But Damon shook his head and held up his hand. ''I don't have had enough alcohol yet to just trow my life on the table, Stefan.'' Alaric lied his hand down on his shoulder, out of nowhere. Damon froze under the tough. His eyes looked kill at the hand of Alaric. As if he expected an attack. Not wasting any minutes Alaric let go of the younger boy.

Stefan signed again. ''Alright then tell me at least where Katherine is.'' Slowly Damon turned his focus away from Alaric's hand to Stefan's eyes.

''How dare you?'' His voice sounded kill, icy. ''How dare you to say her name?'' Stefan stepped back.

'''Where is she Deem?''

_Flashback_

_Katherine cursed inside mouths while she raised her back-bag a little higher. ''I hate this Damon.'' she wined. And on this moment the heel of her new shoes broke off. ''Off course as if it wasn't bad enough.'' Angry she kicked of her shoes and trowed them in fury at Damon. ''This is so-o-oh your fault!'' _

_Damon held his hand up in defense. ''What? They are your shoes, not mine!'' he laughed while he grabbed Katherine's hand tenderly. ''Beside that you wanted to go here.'' _

_She yanked herself free and turned her back at him. ''Yeah, with a car.. '' Angry she turned around again. ''Not walking! I hate walking, Damon!'' He held up his shoulder. _

_''You know I don't have a car, Kat.'' _

_''You right I should have dumped you on the moment when I found out that only your father was rich and not you.'' Sneered she. For a second she felt guilty for saying this, it only became worse when she saw the hurt and the betrayal in his eyes. But it wasn't like she was lying. She must have dumped him, immediately without any doubt. But she had doubt and she had love him and now it was to late. _

_ ''So this all was fake?'' His voice sounded drowned as if he would start crying ever second now. ''You want to say that everything this three years was all a joke to you?'' _

_''Not a joke.'' she grinned. ''It was a good entertaining.'' She laughed dark. She stroke him full of love on his cheek. ''It was fun, but the money was funnier.'' _

_Damon froze. ''The money?'' He felt his world slide trough his hand as if he was losing ever thing he ever had. _

_''Yeah the money I got from your father.'' She tied her brownish long hair in a high ponytail. With a emotionless, steal face she grabbed her phone out of her pocked. ''It's time Damon.'' She kissed him on his mouth. ''It's time to continue my mission.'' She dialed a number and held the phone to her ears. ''Klaus, its me. We standing on location.'' And before Damon could react ten more mans jumped out of the shrubbery. Three of them grabbed his arm painful. He tried to fight his way to freedom without success. The fourth man walked arrogantly to the group. He stopped before Katherine and winked. ''Darling.'' She smiled and jumped right in his arms. _

_''I missed you so much Klaus.'' Then she kissed him full of passion on his mouth. The man begin Damon chuckled. ''So, I can see the miss is back.'' And out of no where a stabbing pain made its self know in his head, followed by calmness darkly black. _

_''Was that really necessary?'' signed Katherine. ''He was already broken enough when I told him I never loved him.'' Klaus smiled. _

_''Remember the mission, Katherine.'' Katherine rolled her eyes while she, again, kicked her shoes of and trowed them fair away in the room._

_''Wait for the sign and kill him.'' she repeated emotionless. ''Off course it had to wait for three years before we actually get a sign.'' She toke the hand of Klaus. ''I have missed you.'' She stroke her hands across his face. He grabbed them and turned them in a angle, they probably wasn't used to. She screamed in pain before she pulled her hand back. ''What? Aren't you happy I'm back?'' sneered she. _

_Klaus his eyes where clouded with fury. ''How many times did you share the bed with the Salvatore?'' _

_''Do everything that has to be done to get it done, remember Klaus?'' He stepped towards her and grabbed her hair. Slow he started pulling at it. With every little strength she had she tried not to show a sign that he was hurting her. 'be the warrior' like her father had teaches her. Clean of emotions she looked at him and Klaus started laughing._

_''Do you really think that makes everything alright, Katherine'?'' _

_Kathrine pressed her lips on each other. Klaus opened his hand and was letting go of her hair. He turned around to the door and smiled. ''Come inside, Rebekah.'' _

_A young girl stepped inside. Her dirty blond hair was wrapped in a messy braid. She wore a to big skinny jeans and a couple sides to big sport shirt. Under that she was only wearing a couple white socks. _

_''Where is the boy?'' her voice was filled with strength. She straightened her back and trowed her head in the air. ''We can't keep more prisoners, brother.'' Klaus laughed hard and surged his shoulders. _

_"What makes you say that little sis?"_

_''Easy, even since Jules escaped were standing on double vision. If someone finds out that we have kidnapped Damon Salvatore, were goners.'' She looked at Klaus dangerous. ''You have two choice brother. Or you kill him in cold blood or you make him one of us.'' _

_End flashback _

Damon stepped threatening forwards to Stefan. ''Shut up. Katherine is gone and would never come back. So suck it up and get over it already, little bro.'' He swallowed difficult, but recovered immediately by setting one step more. ''Say her name one time more and your dead.'' Stefan laughed.

''Do you really think I believe you when your saying you would hurt me?''

Damon smirked. ''Don't believe to hard in a fairy tail, bro.'' The smirk disappeared when Damon trough back. Cause how much it hurts him, this was the true. He wasn't that innocent little boy who would never hurt a flow. He wasn't anymore the big brother who did everything to protect his little brother. Time has change him in more ways he could ever could image. Time has changed him in a monster, a thirsty to blood monster. And he hates it.


	8. Chapter 8

O my I feel so stupid right now... I didn't mean it literally that Damon was a blood sucker. I meant it figurative. It wanted to let you know with it that he had killed people. Sorry for the miss understanding. O hope you get what I meant 'cause it is what you say it strange to put a vampire in an All human story!  
I also want to say sorry for the lack of writing. I was on vacation, but we came back earlier so here I am again. (:

Enjoy!

* * *

Stefan shook his head in disbelief.

''I don't believe you Damon. I don't believe that you're the monster that you pretend to be.''

Nonchalant Damon held up his shoulders and shrugged it. ''Believe what you want little brother I don't care a bit about it.'' He turned around to face Alaric. His eyes begged him in silence to let him go. But Alaric shook his head stubborn.

''Serious Damon no. There is no hair on my head that thinks about it.'' Alaric told him softly. Damon growled deep in his throat.

''What do you think bud? That while I'm inside nothing could happen? Wrong! Tyler knows where I am so now Klaus knows it to.''

''No - Tyler is a nice guy..'' interrupted Stefan. ''He won't betray you.''

And again Damon turned his head to Stefan and rolled his eyes. ''Serious Stef?'' sneered he bot. He smirked harsh. Then he stroke his hand trough his hair en cursed gentle. He kicked the wall behind him en the punched it. Hard. Deep down he just wanted to scream. He just wanted to curse his father and snap Katherine's neck en let Klaus burn in hell.

But if he really was honest with himself then he would say that he just wanted to the time when everything was still alright. The time when his mother would still sing for him, where his father still knew how to smile and where Stefan still threaded him as if he was superman who just had saved the world. Or where Katherine stood next to him clinging on his arm like the world would collapse if she didn't. He wanted so bad that the last years didn't happen. That he never killed someone in cold blood. For the last time he let is hand slip across his hair. He smirked at Stefan.

"You know what? Tell Klaus." Suggested he while he held his head awry. ''Come call him brother. I promise that you wont ever see me again after that.'' He walked over to the stairs that led them to the room of Caroline. ''Did you hear me baby Vamp? I don't care anymore. Just call Klaus.''

Stefan shook his head slowly. Afraid and startled he looked over at Alaric. His eyes asked the question he didn't wanted to say. But Alaric nodded his head anyway and turned himself over to Damon.

''Where are you getting on Damon?''

Before Damon could answer Alaric some one runs of the stairs in a hurry. Caroline walked up to Damon and slapped him in the face. Tyler stood grinning behind her. She pointed her finger at Damon and growled softly. Elena froze on the last step of the stairs while she looked strangled at her best friend.

Caroline's blond hair danced back and forth while she shook her head angry. Damon smirked  
challenging. He opened his mouth to say something but Caroline beat him to it.

''Listen here Salvatore, because I'm not going to repeat myself.'' Her voice was filled with loath, rage and understanding. This was the woman who Klaus had turn her in. The warrior and the killer who didn't back down for anything. ''I don't care what you gave done, I don't care how much Klaus have paid me for doing this.''

Because that was the reason right? For the big amount money the would get at the end of the month.

''On this moment we, Tyler and me, are on your side and we will try to get Klaus and his gang away from you.'' Caroline smiled pleased with herself when she saw the amazement deep in Damon's eyes.

She laughed happy. ''Oh, I would do everything to see Katherine's face when she hears that I'm now on Team Damon.'' She laughed louder, enthusiastically.

It was now Damon's turn to shake his head. ''Why do you think I need your help, lady?'' sneered he almost angry. Tyler smiled gentle while he lent his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

''Simple buddy, whiteout us you're a goner.'' Winked Tyler and Caroline nodded simply.

''And after everything I see you as a friend and friends helps each other.'' Told she also winking.

* * *

_The sun was not even up or the animals where already waking up. A girl who wore a short and a top thank walked out of her tent. Her blond hair fell down on her shoulders. She looked like she wanted to start a war. __  
_

_''Dear come back!'' A British accent sounded from in the tent. With an angry growl she turned around. _

_''Curse you Klaus! Now you choose me and tomorrow you will choose Katherine. Well news flash that's not how it works!'' She screamed in fury. Angry she walked away from him. _

_She walked to the lake to calm herself down. By the lake she saw a boy. He sat on the ground and his feet and hands where chained to wooden stakes. She only had heard stories about him, she never had really meet him here or worked with him. In awkward she walked up to him. She felt sad when she saw the ropes on his body. Like a captured animal. Deep inside she didn't get why there had let him life.  
_

_He was training with them, he even went on missions and they toke him to these camping trips. But they needed to capture him, treat him and chain him to hold him in control. But they would understand right? That there will be one day that the mighty Damon Salvatore would escape. _

_''Hey!'' greeted she calm. ''I am Caroline, I don't know if you still remember.. but I have been in Stefan's class.'' Without any warning Damon turned to look at her. _

_''You?'' Sneered he in trough. ''What did you do to get stuck in this world?'' Caroline smirked. _

_''I got the wrong friends.'' answered she quickly. He nodded in understanding. _

_''I'm sorry a girl like you doesn't deserve something like that.'' Signed he softly. _

* * *

Stefan coughed uncomfortable. ''Alright now we have cleared that out.. do you think you could tell me where you're talking about?'' He looked hopefully at Damon. ''Come on, let me in bro. What happened?''

Damon smirked. ''Sorry I don't know where you talking about?'' Stefan rolled his eyes in frustrating and went his focus on Caroline and Tyler. ''Please?'' He didn't wanted to say it but he hated not knowing what was going on. It was like the answers were wrote in the air in a different language that he didn't understand. And for the first time he really wanted to know it.

Caroline shook her head laughing. ''Sorry Stefan, but I'm so team Damon.''

There was a short silence. Stefan closed his eyes annoyed en in frustrating. His younger self was screaming against him that he needed to hate Damon for the pain he had given him. But now, after everything that was said.. he just didn't know what to do. Must he be angry or must he comfort him?  
For a moment he felt like that little boy who held his big brothers hand in fear for the big mean world.

It was Damon who broke the silence. ''Gentleman and woman's it was a pleasure to be here but I have to go.'' winked he. And before someone could react he walked out of the door. Alaric tried to stop him but he wasn't quick enough.

* * *

TBC.

And before I forget thanks for your nice reviews! Big loves!


End file.
